


Fresh Look

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, its fluff, they try hard to flirt and ask each other out the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: It was Atlas at last for team RWBY. Having successfully infiltrated Weiss’ hometown the team spends their first days in General Ironwood’s care getting ready for what may come. The first thing they should do on atlas ground is obviously shop... update their gear! Weiss and Blake get some much needed alone time by a swift feline ninja move made on impulse and it leads to an important development for the checkmating duo!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Fresh Look

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I wrote this I didn't know if they’ll go to mantle or atlas directly but well this is a pre-volume release fic and I did try to stay away from any spoilers beyond the posters. So have a little alternate rwby monocentric shopping episode.

“Do you really think it was a good idea?” Weiss asked hoping the same question wouldn’t annoy  Blake on the third time? Was it? She was actually secretly thrilled, regardless that didn’t mean she magically got rid of her model student nature. She was still gasping for breath after Blake yanked her into the sidestreet and bolted. It was a little embarrassing remembering the squeak she let out from her surprise. Weiss pressed her a little this time,“You know, running off on our own?” 

Blake was likewise spent, even though it was cold, she felt sweat covering her forehead under the knitted hat she had bought for her sensitive ears. Atlas weather was really strange, but at least it was a little better than the snow-covered paths they’d taken to get here. She replied as calmly as the other times adding a little more about her plans this time,“Yes, it’ll be fine. We’ll try not to take too long.” Her expression seemed unconvinced though she did seem to manage to reassure Weiss and that gave relieved her, “Besides we need something to fit in don’t we?” 

Weiss didn’t look 100% convinced even if she wasn’t as grouchy about it, which was a mood mostly due to the shock, that was until Blake’s lips started to tremble. Before she could get the full extent of her crush doing the pout of pleading cuteness Weiss turned away shaking her head. 

“I guess just a little isn’t going to hurt,” Weiss muttered shyly, even if it wasn’t such a bad idea, after helping out in Mantle it wasn’t like they had a lot of free time, “And a change in style is always welcome,” 

“There you have it,” Blake chimed giddily pulling her along, her hand didn’t find her wrist this time. Weiss caught herself thinking that it was quite warm, and a safe kind of arrangement if she 

thought about it. So not to get lost from each other. Why ever did she find the notion of holding hands distasteful? 

The streets were pretty clear at this time of the evening with very few passersby, nothing beyond the few mothers or fathers with children or the elderly running some errands and Blake welcomed that there wasn’t a crowd. They tried to stay discreet pointing to the windows of shops they deemed worth taking a peek in. They frolicked freely, something they hadn’t done in a while. Blake found herself staring at the shorter girl, she liked being able to keep the other’s rare expressions to herself. The Weiss that had fun with Blake was a secret well kept from the others, and there was something that was so adorable in the tender smile that Blake was given that had her want to hold it dear, close to her heart. 

She also wanted to change their styles together, it was long overdue with their gear in tatters. She wanted Weiss to be the first to see her, and in exchange she’d be able to have a look at Weiss new gear as well. Blake caught something interesting in the corner of her eye and halted suddenly, poor Weiss had her nose smack right against her back. Rubbing it with a small whine, looking a little annoyed she followed Blake’s eyes and tapped her shoulder curious about the whole situation. “Is everything all right?” 

“Oh,” she replied snapping out of her trance, “Right sorry, I was just thinking those are some silly hairdos, is this the famous atlas styled military rooster crest?” Weiss turned back to the picture near the girl with the bob cut, a teenager with a mohawk and giggled, “I think we have the same styles as elsewhere, I don’t think you’d look bad in that though I’d suggest a less... _ conspicuous  _ cut,” 

“Really huh?” Blake pressed a hand against her back, she seemed a little nervous. Actually, more nervous than usual in her presence, “Why don’t you tell me about it next to me?” 

“Ah,” Weiss blushed, fretting with her fingers. Blake always seemed to be able to put down her fears much better than Weiss did,“Sorry about that, didn’t really notice.” She’d been following a step behind Blake all this time, but she couldn’t help looking at her back. She was still so happy that she was back to team RWBY she couldn’t quite believe it had already happened and she was going through another part of her life with Blake. 

Blake patted the spot on her back her hand rested on moving closer into Weiss side, “No, I was really running off there wasn’t I? Sorry, and after I invited you...I just get so excited sometimes...when I’m with you,” A sheepish laugh escaped her as their arms hung side by side. It felt like they were both staring a bit too much at the hands that were entwined a little while ago. Blake had naturally taken her hand before,  _ ‘How did I do it on the spur of the moment, I feel like my head could explode with the heat now,’  _

On the other hand, Weiss couldn’t help but pick up one word related to their outing, _ ‘Excited?’  _ For a moment she thought it might be because Blake got to spend time with her. Her mind wouldn’t let her heart soar at that thought. Surely she was just pleased with the fact that they'd be finally changing into a fresh and more updated look. Her heart was stubborn and searched for a reply,  _ ‘Then why would she pull me specifically away from the others? Can’t I really just hope that I’m apart of her thoughts?’  _ Weiss was pretty into the idea of finding something a little more comfortable for combat as well. Blake was responsible, and she knew what it meant being on the field more than any of them. Her logic thwarted her joy.  _ ‘Yeah, it’s probably not excitement because she’s with me,’  _

The thought did deflate her enthusiasm quite a bit, even so, Blake’s sincere smile as they conversed side by side comforted her. They were now taking it at a slower pace and it allowed Weiss to savor the moment even if there was probably no ulterior motive by anybody but her. Suddenly, Blake’s eyes fixated on a spot and she grinned at Weiss pulling her gently along into a store. Weiss didn’t even have the time to react or check the name of the place. 

“Oh, oh  _ wow _ ,” she couldn’t help her exhilaration looking around at the selection in the store. She never knew there was something like this in Atlas. Blake...was the one, the person to give her so many new experiences. Weiss had realised a long time ago. Inside the store, it wasn’t very big, not like the other shops in the malls around Atlas, but Weiss could see why it had still thrived. There were clothes from every corner of the world, lined up for the choosing. Atlas could hurt the eyes with its metallic, bright colours, especially for foreign workers so seeing this assortment would surely pull in enough customers. 

Blake seemed lost in her task running around the racks of clothes, “I’m sure I can find som-, hahA!” 

Weiss twirled around hearing her call out and noticing that in her awe she had lost sight of Blake. Her voice came from a corner of the building where she found her looking at an interesting garment. 

Blake turned around her with a hopeful, toothy grin and Weiss knew she was going to ask something out of her. Blake seldom got so excited that it showed on her face so it would be very difficult to weasel out of it if she did her infamous pout. Although Weiss found it easier to notice her mood, she’d been watching her all this time that any changes were noticeable to her. 

_ ‘I...I really do like Blake, don’t I?’  _ the thought was as wonderful as it was terrifying. 

Weiss raised her hands in defeat, holding out her arms so she could receive the garment. She raised a brow in question. 

“Try it on, please?” Blake explained seeing how confused Weiss was. 

“No I figured that out but why this?” Weiss blinked, quickly eyeing Blake and the clothes in her hands. “Is that all? Sometimes you act like you’re going to ask the world of me, I’m all for it if this is what you want,” 

_ ‘Oh! Did that sound too sweet? Am I making it obvious how much I like her?’  _ Weiss stiffened overwhelmed by how shy she felt in Blake’s presence. Before Blake could answer her she stepped into an empty stall, finally getting a close look to the garment in question. 

“Ah,” she muttered realising how sneaky Blake could be sometimes, the hopeless romantic. She could only list it as another trait she very much liked about the girl. 

“She’s going to make me take this the wrong way,’ she sighed, knowing there was no way her feelings were reciprocated. Blake just liked to spend time with her as a friend. 

There was no going back from this affection, she concluded that she might as well enjoy it, starting to undress and hoping her heated up face would not give away that she’d figured what Blake wanted to do. Was it too much to think it meant they truly liked each other with the same intensity? They gotta be flirting, both of them, with each other! It did make sense to think so! Even if they never addressed it, especially with all the problems they had to face, Weiss couldn’t help but think Blake looked at her differently than the rest. And in the next thought, she hesitated just like always, which was why she never confessed. 

Weiss shook her head, she needed to ask to make sure but somehow felt it wasn’t quite the time for some reason.It was always the same excuse. Concentrating on the task at hand she frowned, the sash wouldn’t quite stay as she wanted. An idea crept into her mind, she was about to quickly dismiss it and then she held onto it with every fibre of her being. Right under the sash was a fresh new scar that reminded her how close she had been to losing all she had worked on. Weiss took a leap of faith. 

“It’s now or never,” she snapped at her reflection in the mirror, realising it was only because both of them could be so shy and reserved that it kept going on in circles. She needed to take the big step. 

“Something wrong? Did you call me?” Blake asked from just outside her booth doing it for her and catching her off guard. 

“Uh?” Weiss scampered on the spot, turning in a circle and gulped. ‘You’re a Schnee, you’ve faced Grimm, a sugar rushed Ruby, and your father! What’s a little romantic exploit compared?!” 

“Yes...?” her voice sounded tiny and scared, she coughed and tried again just a little more confidently, “I have no idea how to tie this up, could you help me?” 

“Wha- Oh! I mean, huh? Help you?” Blake spluttered at her request clearly caught like a beowolf between huntsmen. She could sort of see her shadow moving from side to side from behind the curtain. It was cute, funny and more than a little endearing and gave weiss the push she needed. 

“Yes, please, Blake?” she asked more firmly, “I don’t think I can manage to get it tied alone,” 

Blake seemed to linger outside before reaching out for the edge of the curtain, “Oh, Okay, please excuse me.” She sauntered inside after taking a peek trying not to open the curtain to much, she turned her back to Weiss as she made sure there would be no peeping. Satisfied she turned back and ended up staring at Weiss nape, her hair was to one side and... 

‘Calm down Blake, she’s asked you for help nothing big.’ Taking a deep breath didn’t help, Weiss was so close it felt like she could only smell her perfume. 

“Oh, ah, it looks good on you, now if I can fix it,” she laughed nervously, Blake sounded so nervous she wondered how Weiss wasn’t bored with her yet. Reaching out Blake found her hands stopping to ask, “May I?” 

“Please do, I’ve never tried something quite like this. It’s really pretty, Blake,” she replied taking Blake’s wrists and moving them towards her hips. 

‘How is she so calm?’ Blake tensed at first but her words seemed to get her back to relax. ‘Two can play at this game!’ 

“Ok, then let me explain how you have to do this!” ...  _ ‘I can’t believe how soft and warm she was,’  _ Blake pressed a cold palm to her sizzling cheek  peeking at the girl walking by her side. 

“I thought that outfit suited you, the cut was similar to my hometown’s style. It kinda made me happy,” Blake confessed, the kimono neatly folded in a paper bag in her hands,“To be honest I sorta wanted to see it, Weiss the model. You always looked so pretty for the concert pamphlets,” 

Weiss puffed out her cheeks trying to make it seem like she hadn’t been affected at all by her words. Blake found it so cute. “It did show a bit too much leg, though it was comfortable.” 

Looking at her feet as they walked, she continued after two seconds of silence, “The pamphlets huh? Did you really think I looked pretty?” She felt a little sorry for herself, having lost the courage to ask Blake again.  _ ‘I feel stupid,’  _

Blake scratched at her cheek giggling nervously. ‘ _ What was that all about?’  _ Weiss thought trying to peer at her companion’s facial expression. She tried to change the subject wanting to enjoy their outing till it lasted. 

“Blake, you really didn’t need to buy it for me,” Weiss muttered with a sighand Blake shook her head again. Blake seemed rather pleased, obviously glad she got to get her a gift, so Weiss relented giving away her embarrassment, her expression softened into a more appreciative one. 

“Thanks,” she said chirpily, brightening Blake’s mood and seeing how the mood shifted to a cheery one instead of the strange awkward they had going on. Which in reality hadn’t been bad, thrilling to a degree, but Weiss wanted to move forward with many things and one of them included their relationship. She did miss the timing to ask her outright however so she’d have to hunt for another opportunity. 

“Oh look!” Blake gestured at a store in front of them and pretty much managed to alienate Weiss enough to leave her anxiousness for later. This time she would be more attentive and less of a downer, she decided. Weiss felt Blake’s eyes on her just like any other shop they’d entered. She’s browse the items, and feel that odd sensation of being watched only to scan the place for Blake and find her smiling back. Weiss looked up bashfully and Blake full on winked at her. That look had to be illegal, too much for her poor heart to handle. Her head couldn’t have snapped away faster trying to hide her strong reaction to the other’s ruses, she couldn’t help but grin like a fool. Tentatively, she looked back up and around for Blake finding her concentrating around a particular stand. They were perussing a well renowned huntsmen shop that was pretty happy to have paying customers and nothing else. Seeing the selection of combat gear Blake was perusing, her knowing grin just grew wider. 

“This is nice,” she whispered flicking aimlessly through the catalog, the data seemed enough to be able to rival all team RWBys weights combined seeing how many pages it had if converted to an actual real life book. It was good to come with an idea to these types of shops. The material they used for clothes was resistant to certain elements, wear and tear, dust attacks, it was handy but not indestructible. Their aura would still need to be kept up for as long as possible, that being said it was still a top notch facility. 

Weiss bit the side of her lip wondering if she could train that particular aspect. It might have been just bad luck but sometimes it felt she’d take hits and go down faster than everybody else, it felt like the enemy targeted her, it was important for her to rectify that. She didn’t want to worry her friends. 

“If you added some belts it would look pretty cool,” Blake commented, from over her shoulder. Weiss had already loaded a dummy with the custom outfit she had in mind, the store’s site was pretty handy in allowing that sort of trial before actually wearing the gear itself. “And what about this frilly skirt, instead of just straight and boring, it’s almost pretty enough for you,” 

Weiss frowned, trying to stop her heart from fluttering and instead focusing on the task. She’d already added two belts for the aesthetic, “There’s more to add, you think?” 

“Adds character,” Blake said, shrugging. Her hand went over her shoulder and with a swift swipe she adjusted the outfit for her, “There,” 

“Isn’t it too much?” she squinted at the changes, she wasn’t very sure about it. A peek at Blake and she almost snorted, Weiss could almost see the stars in her eyes. “Alright, let me see yours then!” 

“Yesss,”Blake celebrated before leaning in and showing her the design she’d chosen. There was something missing in the black and white gear she’d chosen. Weiss nodded but her expression betrayed the fact she wasn’t sold either. 

“Oh right, look! You like black and purple don’t you?” Weiss tapped the screen a few times, “If we add change the jacket to white and add these instead of boots ,” 

Blake hummed, her eyes flickered. She was interested but didn’t want to seem easy, “They seem tight,” 

“I think you’ve got the legs for them,” Weiss winked, pointedly looking downwards. Blake shuffled shyly,chuckling a little too much for someone acting normal, she quickly started talking about the outfit to not dwell too much on the compliment,“I do like that tailcoat kinda look, It’s sorta elegant, mysterious!” She tilted her head, and smiled, “Why not change up everything, what do you think of a new hairstyle?” 

“Oh, I...” Weiss brought a hand up touching her side ponytail and running her fingers through it. She’d had it for a long time now, a silly style her younger, naive self made up to piss of her ‘follow the rules to the T’ family, particularly her father. It was a little sad thinking of leaving it behind her. 

Blake seemed to pick up her indecision, “We don’t have to change it up if you don’t feel up to it,” 

Weiss shook her head, it was also true that she was no longer the Weiss Schnee of that time. No longer the heiress to the Schnee dust company. She had changed, been forced to open her eyes to the reality of her family’s negative influence, seen how cruel the life of a huntress could be, “No, I think it’s not a bad idea, reinventing myself just a little might be for the best,” 

Blake grinned happily, offering a hand to Weiss, “Then do you mind if I try my hand at styling it for you? Maybe you’ll like it?” 

Weiss though she did not expect such an offer, tentatively took the hand extended towards her and let Blake guide her to the store reception to order their outfits for a fitting. They’d come in later to try them on. There was a tranquil park, the bustling atlas life meant not many sat down and relaxed there so Blake could try her hand at giving her a new image. There was seldom even a passer by as she got to work on the long, silky white hair. Blake instructed Weiss to close her eyes, insisting she wanted it to be a surprise. So all Weiss could deduce was when Blake touched her where she partitioned her hair, and with her eyes closed she felt it became more difficult to guess what she was doing. Weiss became so hyper aware of Blake;’s finger in her hair she couldn’t think straight. 

She didn’t remember a time when anybody brushed her hair, her mother would play with her hair when she was a very small child, so young she barely had much of a memory. Winter would pat her head to soothe her and have her go to sleep when she was a little older, scared because of the shouts when there was yet another fight in the mansion. She always wondered if she could do it for her sister as well, she never asked. There was no time, and it was a pity. 

It was a lovely sensation, she should have tried harder. Maybe now that they were helping Ironwood, Weiss could gather up some courage and spend some time getting close to her sister. Having Blake’s fingers run against her scalp made her comfortable enough to relax and think more freely, how weird! 

Her hairdo was something she was used to, thankfully she didn’t have heavy hair, it didn’t cause her any headaches. 

“I know you like that bit of asymmetry so I won’t destroy that concept,” Blake whispered, lost in her concentration as she made sure not to let the strands of hair slip away, “I like it too, I’ll just spice it up a little, nothing major, just something to reflect the new and improved Weiss Schnee, independent fighter for freedom and justice!” 

Weiss hummed approvingly, giggling at the silly jokes and enjoying the heat of the sun, the way Blake gently weaved her fingers through her hair and the quietness of the park, it was lulling her to near unconsciousness. Or at least she thought she was still awake, up until she felt Blake smack the palms of her hands on her shoulders. She nearly jumped out of her seat and into Blake’s arms. 

“I did it, turned out quite nice, if I do say so,” she chuckled, self satisfied expression getting Weiss to smile back instinctively. She was super curious about what she had done but Blake kept her hands on her eyes. 

“Really? Let me see,” Weiss responded with a cheeky smile, hopping to her feet and nearly dislodging her. “Oh hey don’t ruin it, let me just guide you!” Blake insisted skillfully following her, though she bumped against Weiss a few times. There was a fountain at the center of the park, it was a relic from the time Atlas was being built when the hopes of the people were soaring as high as Nicholas Schnee’s family’s pride, before Weiss father’s era, a time when everyone worked hand in hand. As such, the little thing didn’t quite fit in the modern futuristic style Atlas had currently going on. Weiss had pointed it out as they came in, telling Blake she loved the place. 

“This is embarrassing!” Weiss whined as they walked together, almost like huddled penguins, towards the water. 

“Oh hush, we made it, just another step,” Blake rolled her eyes to entertained to care about the quirked brow from one or two dog walkers. 

“Oh,” Weiss little gasp sent a thrill up Blake’s spine, the girl tilting her head from side to side to inspect the work Blake had spent nearly 30 minutes on. She’d always loved braiding, though she seldom did it on herself. 

Blake nervously fidgeted on the spot, “I hope it’s not too tight,” 

“It’s wonderful, thank you,” it might have been the soft way, genuine way Weiss said it but Blake slid closer, curling a finger around one of Weiss. She didn’t have it in her to take her hand yet, berating herself for silly cowardice. With surprise giving way to happiness, Weiss agreed to the invitation taking Blake’s hand in her own. 

“So, seems we’re settled on our style changes huh?” Blake touched her ear shyly, looking around they were alone as they swayed from side to side to the rustling of the leaves in the wind. ‘Blake, come on, ask her out, you’re holding hands!’ the faunus’ ear’s flattened against her scalp as her heart beat rose by the silence. 

Weiss broke the silence with a question, “Is this what you were so fixated on at that saloon? I don’t remember seeing braid,” 

Blake seemed to be caught by surprise and stammered, “I was thinking about what would suit you but uh.” She’d completely forgotten about the idea she had earlier, Weiss was a little off though. 

Weiss took a step back, another question on her lips. She seemed a bit reluctant to ask. 

“I guess I was thinking about changing my style too?” she confessed, running a hand aimlessly through her hair and anticipating her. “The...shorter the better? Would it be nice on me?” 

The recent events had shocked her to the core, she couldn’t change the fact that Adam was still on her mind even if he was gone and she had come to accept that the boy who longed for justice had succumbed to a thirst for power instead .  Maybe he had thought power was the key to getting their justice but...Blake shut out the rest of her thoughts. She wanted to heal more than anything, together with her team that was like a second family, and with Weiss. When she eyed that saloon’s ads, a strange idea came to her mind ever since she saw the haircut’s advertised. 

“That’s a splendid idea, I can imagine how those two will have their jaw drop when they see us,” Weiss encouraged,clapping her hands in excitement, “Cutting your hair huh? I always knew you were the dramatic type but I do want to see that,” 

“Oh I’m the dramatic type?” Blake rolled her eyes exaggerating the motion, “Miss ran away from home,” 

“Ouch, that’s a hit below the belts, which you picked out mind you,” Weiss huffed, her hands on her hips. 

Blake poked her nose playfully, “They look awesome on you!” 

Weiss grabbed the hand in front of her face and squeezed, stopping Blake mid-laugh, “Well, whatever you choose It’ll definitely suit you,” 

“Actually,” Blake said, swinging their arms between them, “I was wondering if you’d give me a hand picking the best cut, I’m a little stuck between my top three,” 

“Sounds like we have a plan,” Weiss nodded, pulling her along excitedly in the direction from whence they came. Blake laughed as they ran off together, forgetting there was an important question to ask. 

... 

“Where have you guys bee-” 

“Oh we just went on a little date,” Blake teased, nudging her shoulder against Weiss’ right side. The girl couldn’t help it, she didn’t expect it and playfully pushed back which was quite unlike her, savoring the hilarious expression for the rest of their team were giving them. 

“You! Your hair” Clothes!” Ruby opened and closed her mouth, squatting and gesturing frantically at them. Her high pitched squeal had Weiss close her eyes and heave a breath. 

“Articulate, oh brave leader of ours,” Blake snickered, earning a pout as the girl jumped around them taking it all in. 

“No fair, you could’ve told us, gotta change out of these torn things ourselves,” Yang pinched her sleeve pulling at it. Her outfit had seen better days, “We would have been the greatest third and fourth wheel of all.” The glare Weiss gave her was worth the smack her own partner delivered against her shoulder. 

“Haha,” Blake said crossing her arms as her partner circled her enthusiastically. She kept an eye on the excited blonde as she came back in front of her. 

“I do quite love the new hair though, very fresh, very ‘new chapter of my life has begun’ vibe,” Yang tapped her chin nodding, with a flare she striked a pose giving her a thumbs up. “And Weiss, you look ready to take on the world!” 

“Did you let Blake pick for you, you kinda look like one of the characters from the action series she likes,” Ruby commented gesturing at the belts around her waist, “There was this game me and Yang loved that had this kinda design, what was it called, it’s on the tip of my tongue,last something or other?” 

“I don’t know how I feel about that comparison,” Weiss grumbled, narrowing her eyes at a defensive Blake who shook her head, “I told you it might be too much,” 

“It’s cool, it’s nothing much,” Blake defended, holding her hands out as if presenting Weiss, “You look like a valiant knight!” 

Weiss scoffed, she didn’t dislike the outfit and it gave her the chance to see how cutely silly Blake could be sometimes even though she was often (obviously misinterpreted as) the most serious of the group. “I do like it, I won’t say I don’t,” Blake’s face lit up at her words touching knuckles with an equally gloating Yang. 

“Wow get a room,” Yang teased, getting a high five from Ruby who snickered childishly at the affronted checkmating pair. 

Blake raised her arms in defeat, “I take back my knuckle bump Yang!” 

“Too late!” Yang pointed with a ‘haha’ and wound her arm round her sister’s neck, “In fact, it's too late to back down too since we’re now going to find some cool clothes and they’ll make yours look mediocre, average, a simple pass, at best.” The two bowed, wobbling down and back up without falling with some luck, “Your challenge has been accepted!” 

Weiss groaned, at their silly display, “What challenge?” 

“The one to be the coolest of the cool,” Ruby cheered getting dragged along by her older sister. ”And that will be us sisters!” Oh Yeah!” 

“And... they’re gone,” Blake sighed somewhat exhausted from the exchange, her team had a knack for making her relax and toss her guard, defensive walls were not a problem for those two, “What to do? What to do?” She eyed Weiss, finding her glancing to her and rocking on the spot. How strangely meek and cute. 

Weiss cleared her throat, “We could continue ...our  _ outing _ , for example with dinner?” 

Blake’s ears fell flat realising quite fervently the implication behind the words, Weiss turned bright red seeing her fall silent. Blake was sure her complexion wasn’t faring any better. She’d never have imagined this kind of development when she left for Beacon all those months ago. They had been on tiptoes around each other since they reunited. 

“I’d love that,” she blurted in a high pitched squeak that made her cringe. She quickly rectified with a more dignified answer, “I mean, it would be my pleasure to accompany you Miss Schnee,” she gallantly offered her arm to Weiss who seemed to lose some of her tension seeing Blake play along so naturally. Entwining their arms together, Weiss gave a nod, “Then let’s see where the evening takes us Miss Belladonna,” 

Blake didn’t move, though replaying the scene in her mind. She was so ecstatic up until she noticed their choice of words. There was still nothing official between them, just like the time she had asked Weiss to accompany her for a cup of tea for the first time back at the academy. Weiss sprang back by her side, raising a brow at her. 

“Weiss, actually there’s something I'd like to...ask you formally,” she murmured, enjoying the way Weiss eyes widened before she gave her a most tender smile. 

“What a coincidence, I do too,” she took a deep breath seeing quite clearly where this was going and it made her very happy. Blake touched her forehead to hers wrapping her up in the most wonderful bear hug. Somehow they both knew, their feelings had finally reached one another. They only needed to ask. 


End file.
